So many hearts
by Siouxsie Delima
Summary: Pitch has been secretly falling in love with Jack, he really wants to start a relationship with the white haired beauty, but when Jack proposes to Tooth all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** In my world Bunnymund and Jack are friends, and there are no borders, for example anyone can be bi or gay or straight, you'd never know XD.**

* * *

Jack was fidgeting slightly while starring into the fireplace his mind drifting to and fro. Bunnymund noticed and sat next to him,''You okay Mate?'' He asked softly. Jack jumped slightly at Bunny's sudden sentence, He hadn't even noticed that his friend had even sat down next to him.

''Nothing,'' Jack said shaking his head,''Nothing's wrong.''

''C'mon mate you can tell me..'' Bunny said looking at him curiously.

Jack sighs,''Don't laugh but...Uh Bunny have you ever had a crush on someone?'' Jack said blushing slightly. Bunny looked surprised and quirked a brow,''Um no. I mean there are a few birds I'm attracted to but other than that no. Why?'' Bunny asked curiously.

''I like someone is all.'' Jack said softly.

''Well.'' Bunny didn't know what to say, this was his field of expertise,''Why don't you go talk to Tooth about it?''

At this suggestion Jack blushed madly and then cringed, He then thought it over for a while,''Well, I guess I could...''

Jack went to Tooth and sat down with her, he then proceeded to ask her what was wrong with him and why he felt this way for someone. Tooth looked alittle annoyed,''Who is she?''

''That doesn't matter.'' Jack said blushing.

Tooth giggled,''I wish you both well.'' She then turned and muttered something under her breath.

''What?'' Jack asked.

''Nothing.'' She said sounding irritated before flying out.

Deep in his home Pitch sat deep in thought. He had to go find Jack Frost, Pitch didn't know why but the boy got his blood pumping. Pitch loved the boy's company even though that led to fighting, just being able to brush past the boy sent a strong surge of lust through his veins.

Pitch was able to spot and located the boy easily.

''Hm... long time no see Jack..'' Pitch said smoothly, Jack turned and stared at him boredly, Pitch's heart swooned at his beloved's beautiful face.

''Ah, Jack Frost, has anyone told you how charming you could be?'' Pitch said smoothly.

Jack gripped his staff and held it defensively,''What are you yapping about Pitch?''

''Hm, Just thinking about how lovely it would be to have you in my company.''

''Nope quit trying to brain wash me!'' Jack exclaimed starting to feel very creeped out by how the other man was gazing at him.

''But I am not... I'm telling the honest truth.'' Pitch foward and Jack stepped back.

''Oh Jackie boy...'' Pitch mock whined. Something in Pitch's tone made Jack tingle, Jack always ignored these type of weird tingling sensations in his lower belly and he knew if they were caused by Pitch this time they really aren't anything to embrace. He glared at the other man darkly.

''Leave me alone Pitch!'' Jack growled.

Pitch seductively said,''Awww Jackie Poo you don't like me?'' Pitch walked up to him slowly and seductively. Jack backed up and nearly fell, Jack didn't understand what Pitch was doing. It seemed alot like flirting but weirder. Men can't flirt with other men right? Some unknown forces stopped men from kissing and stuff right? Jack felt extremely confused.

Jack suddenly took off flying as fast as he could to get away. Pitch pouted slightly, he never knew he would say this so sadly...''He fears me.''


	2. Confusion

Tooth was fluttering around angrily, everyone stirred clear of her when she got in these moods. Jack made the mistake of greeting her. ''What!?'' She snapped.

Jack flinched,''I just wanted to know if you were alright.''

''I am!'' Tooth said frowning up,''Just dandy!'' She then sighed and look apologetic. ''I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to sound so rude, I just don't feel too good today.''

''Care to tell me about it?'' jack said looking at her hoping to get some information out of her that would help him get to know a little bit more about her personal life.

''Well um I really like a man that I stand no chances with, I know that it's childish and stupid of me but I really love him.'' Tooth said blushing she had never dreamed of telling anyone about her growing feelings for Jack, she could never tell Jack that her feelings were for him.

Jack flushed with anger,''Oh you do... Who is it? Is it a mortal?''

''No no! It's not... you know what forget what I said!'' She then hurried and flew away.

Jack let out a large sigh and slumped back, he felt so very stupid for falling for her what made him think that she's ever love him. He huffed angrily and wondered who caught her attention in such a way.

He decided to retire to his room he was in no mood to deal with any of the guardians. He just sat in his room thinking of what Tooth could see in someone else, was it someone like Pitch? No it couldn't be, Jack shook his head violently at the thought. Speaking of Pitch what did was he trying to do earlier, was he really flirting with his or was he just trying to upset him. Jack just figured it was the latter and sighed.

Pitch was sitting in his home looking boredly at his nightmares, one of the said creatures whispered to cheer up in his ear. He batted it away,''Leave me alone.'' He said moodily. He was wondering what he could do to make Jack notice him at least as a friend, Maybe he'd have to force him. Pitch smiled at the thought. If he locked the boy up in his lair he'd have no choice but love him back!

Pitch set out to still his Jack, he just needed the perfect moment, whenever the boy left the house he'd become the newest addition to his family. Jack may fear him now but he'd get used to him eventually Pitch thought chuckling.

Jack still refused top leave his room, he just keep staring at the ceiling. One morning bunymund came in and sat on his bed,''Get out of here mate. Everyone's worried about you...''

''I'm fine.'' Was his only answer.

''What's wrong?'' bunnymund asked worry gracing his features.

''I just want time to myself.'' Jack said rolling his eyes.

''Please tell-

Jack got up from his bed,''Leave me alone!'' he shouted before leaving. He flew somewhere far away and decided to rest on a near by tree branch. Being social with people just upset him at the moment so he was happy to get away for once.


End file.
